


Small Task on Coruscant

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a necessary function on Coruscant, Leia slips away to follow her training from her Force-ghost mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Task on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully first in a series of fics about Leia, daughter of the Jedi Knight Padmé Amidala.

Leia slipped away in the crowd, looking back just once to see Winter move, taking her place. She followed the phantom sensation of knowledge, creeping past the guards. Too lax, she thought, but then this was Coruscant. This was the heart of the Emperor's stronghold, and every moment her father kept them here, they were at risk. Not the Emperor, and this was one more reason Leia feared for her family.

_Steady, Leia. You're almost there._

She didn't question the voice in her mind, the one that was like Sabè, but not quite. That voice was her teacher, the one that helped her guide the thoughts and energy of her soul.

The pressure of death was creeping in on her, all around. She looked again at the skyline, noticing that the walkway had taken her down a level. From what buildings she could see, she knew she was very close to the forbidden sectors. The negative flow of emotion, of the fear and resolution mingling, pressed in against her.

_I am with you always._

Leia took a deep breath, pulling on her willpower to hold the emotional backlash at bay. Further down into the darkened areas, away from the teeming masses she went, until she found herself in a small alcove, just out of range of guards on a lower entrance to the… Jedi Temple?

 _We do not need to go inside,_ the guiding voice assured her. _Trust your senses, Leia. Find what is hidden._

Sometimes those messages from beyond life's pull were too cryptic for Leia's peace of mind. But she began searching the alcove carefully, fingers tracing just above the metal of the walls, eyes searching for any hidden catches. She did not dare risk a light this close to Imperial guards, so she strained to make out the seams of the data ports, the outlets by touch alone. Nothing out of the ordinary on them, she decided, before looking at the burned out light fixture. This would be trickier, as it was above her reach and she didn't dare find anything to climb on.

She cast about with the Force instead, keeping her touches as gentle as she could. Somewhere on this world, a Sith lord waited to ensnare any who dared to use the Force. She had to hope the murderous one was well and truly tied up in his own machinations, as she found the anomaly in the light fixture. Her forehead took on a sheen of sweat as she slowly unwound the fixture from its origin, causing a pebble-sized crystal to fall out. Only that her instincts were on high for trouble allowed her to catch it before it made any noise.

_Keep it safe, Leia._

The crystal was put into a hidden pocket inside her clothes on that admonishment, and then Leia put everything back the way it had been, so that the alcove appeared undisturbed. Now she just had to get back to her father's group before Winter's substitution was discovered. With her mother to guide her, she was certain that such a task would be much simpler, and she could investigate the crystal once her father had them all headed back to Alderaan. 

Something told her that her discrete training by the lost Knight of Naboo was about to step up a notch, and Leia was more than eager for it.


End file.
